Marauders Moments
by MissWitchx
Summary: 100 moments snap-shotted from the lives of the Marauders, both from their time at Hogwarts and beyond. Written for the '30 words or less' challenge on the HPFC forum. There will be moments of angst from Remus, pranks from the Marauders (as humans and Animagi) and drama. Pairings: Lily/Severus and Lily/James. Warnings: occasional suggestion of adult themes. [Currently on hold]
1. Padfoot, Prongs & Mischief

**A/N: **Greetings fellow magical people! This was written for the **'30 Words Or Less' challenge** from _MioneWazlib _on the HPFC Forum. 100 prompts were given and the challenge was to write a story no more than 30 words for each of them, so I thought 'challenge accepted!'. I decided to base my collection on The Marauder's showing different snippets of their lives throughout Hogwarts and The First Wizarding War. Each moment will begin with the given prompt in **bold.**

I'll try and have a different theme for each part, with ten prompts in each, but some overlap into many categories that it's quite difficult.

Sadly, I own nothing to do with the TOTALLY AWESOME universe of Harry Potter, but I hope you enjoy my very short moments of the Marauders. :)

* * *

**PART 1: **

**Timeline: **Through Hogwarts; ordered chronologically but no specific school years.

**Theme/ Content for part: **Mischief and pranks that mainly focus on James and Sirius.

**Genre: **Friendship/ Humour

* * *

**Dysfunctional**

_Bang!_

'Sorry, Professor McGonagall. I'm afraid my wand has been a little dysfunctional lately.'

Sirius immediately regretted his words when he heard James' familiar snicker.

But the witch wasn't amused.

* * *

**Rule Breaking**

In the past week James had found himself in detention ten times and lost 230 points for Gryffindor…

He was really losing his touch.

* * *

**Behind My Back**

Peter was woken as the door swung shut.

'Where have you been?'

'Kitchens.' Sirius mumbled with his mouth full as he, James and Remus removed the cloak.

'Without me? Again?'

* * *

**Cheating**

Gryffindor were 30 points down and the Slytherin beaters were still marking James.

Sirius confunded one of them; they collided violently.

It wasn't cheating but rather, levelling the playing field.

* * *

**Let Me Out **

It was a simple prank but it worked beautifully.

Sirius was scowling at James through the bars of the transfigured cage.

'That's what you get for being a bad dog.'

* * *

**With All My Heart**

'I love you Sirius, with all my heart.' Alicia Alvey, a dumpy and spotty fifth-year purred again.

'Tell me again what you did with that Amortentia, Moony.' He said suspiciously.

* * *

**Drunk **

One night, Peter and Remus spotted two staggering silhouettes. They ran over for a closer look, only to come across a stag and a dog collapsed spread-eagled beside one another.

* * *

**Dreamt**

_As James clasped the Snitch, it transformed into the red waves of Lily's hair. It felt so soft and sleek…_

'Let go of my hair...' Sirius laughed awkwardly.

* * *

**Dance **

'Sorry.' James mumbled for the fifth time after standing on his partner's foot.

'I want to help you impress Lily but do that again and I'll hex you.' Sirius grumbled.

* * *

**Never Too Late**

'That's it; we've graduated. Shame it's too late for one last prank.' Remus sighed.

'It's never too late.'Sirius grinned.

James ran past.

'POTTER!' McGonagall screamed, nose-biting teacup in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm having so much fun with this challenge and the word limit and I hope you all enjoyed reading the first part!

Please leave me a review should your kind heart wish to do so :)

My personal favourites to write have to be _Dysfunctional _and _Let Me Out... _which ones did you enjoy? 

To be continued...


	2. Before & After

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back for part 2! It was so difficult trying to sort the drabbles I've written so far into separate categories as there are so many that overlap. So bear with me if you're keen on a certain theme as it may circle back around in later parts :). As ever I must begrudgingly state that all rights to the totally awesome Harry Potter universe belong to J.K.R et al.

* * *

**PART 2: Warning:** may contain FEELS (sorry!) 

**Timeline: **Pre and Post-Hogwarts

**Theme/ Content for part: **Lily and Severus' friendship and Lily and James' relationship. A few responses to prompts were based on canon facts but others are headcanons I've thrown in there. It's cyclical so it starts and ends with L/S with L/J in the middle (I've kept it chronoloical.)

**Genre: **A bit of everything to be honest: Romance/ Friendship/ Angst/ Humour/ Drama/ Tragedy etc etc.

* * *

**Psychotic**

'You're a freak!'

'Don't say that.' Lily stepped forwards to touch Petunia's arm but she flinched.

'STAY BACK! Mummy's going to send you to a mental hospital, where you belong.'

* * *

**Rainbow**

'Look Sev, a rainbow!' Lily pointed to the sky. 'It's so beautiful.'

'Yeah it is.' Severus agreed, though he wasn't looking at the rainbow.

* * *

**Tattered Edges**

The edges were tattered but Lily could still read the words of her first Hogwarts letter. She and Severus had received them on the same day ten years ago.

_Sev…_

* * *

**Virgin**

Lily was nervous. She had never done this before; neither had James.

'Don't be scared, Lil. I won't hurt you, you can trust me.' He whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

**Turned Off**

'50 points to Gryffindor!'

Lily couldn't believe her ears; she was torn between laughing and slapping him.

Because James said it during an intimate moment, she chose the latter option.

* * *

**Past, Present, Future**

Lily had been the only girl who hadn't fallen for his bravado, and James was extremely proud to have finally won her affections.

He presented the ring to her, hoping…

* * *

**Fearful**

James was getting married. There had been one thing that had crossed Sirius' mind when he heard the news: _Who will be my partner-in-crime now? Moony's part-time and Wormtail's…well, Wormtail._

* * *

**Damsel In Distress**

Lily screamed again and clutched her stomach. James went into panic mode.

'Are you okay love, was it that soup you ate last night?'

'I'm in labour you idiot!'

* * *

**To Save A Life**

Too late, Severus had realised what he'd done by telling the Dark Lord of the prophecy. He apparated to Godric's Hollow as soon as possible. He needed to save Lily.

* * *

**Disaster **

A screaming child and the clap of thunder wasn't enough to drown out Severus' soul-wrenching sobs. Even in death, Lily was as serene and beautiful as she always had been.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive me for the last one please, and sorry that there were only two 'pre' drabbles. I haven't written all of them yet so I just threw this together based on what I had so there could be more 'pre' moments in later parts.

On a brighter note, my personal favourites in this part have to be _Turned Off _and _Damsel in Distress. _They just make me smile when I read them back.

Reviews make me smile too... :)


	3. Moony

**A/N: **Borrowing from JK.

* * *

**PART 3:**

**Timeline: **Through Hogwarts; ordered chronologically but no specific school years.

**Theme/ Content for part: **Mostly about Remus coping (or trying at least) with being a Werewolf, a couple of bits of mischief thrown in there too.

**Genre: **Angst/ Friendship

* * *

**My Life**

Remus' screams finally stopped, and he was human again.

A dishevelled and bloody mess, he staggered into a wall, where a mirror hung.

He smashed it upon seeing his reflection.

* * *

**Dark**

Remus had never known why he felt so relaxed being in the Forbidden Forest.

_You must feel at home being in the company of the other monsters _his subconscious whispered.

* * *

**Sickness **

'Sickness'. Remus hated the word. People tried to make him feel better by describing his condition as such, but it made all but three students avoid him like the plague.

* * *

**Good Question**

'Please. Say something.' Remus implored his friends.

James smiled at Sirius.

'Wondering what I am?'

'How do we become Animagi so we can keep Moony here company?' Sirius grinned.

* * *

**Study Sessions **

'Hey. Let's get started.' Remus smiled.

The trio didn't move. 'Do we have to go in?' Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. 'It's only a library!'

'Exactly – it's scary.' James shuddered.

* * *

**Wish Upon A Star**

Ironically, Astronomy was one of Remus' favourite classes.

He wished he could enjoy every night like he could then; where his 'problem' wasn't an issue, and he could feel normal.

* * *

**Companionship**

It really was a sight to behold for Dumbledore as he entered the Shrieking Shack. A shaggy black dog, a rat, and a stag were protectively nestled around Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Dead Tired**

Remus collapsed onto his bed, knackered as always when his cycle finished. Peter was panting.

'It's okay for you, I'm a rat with… little legs.'

'OKAY FOR ME?!' He exploded.

* * *

**Light **

Remus flinched and shuddered violently when the moonlight touched him. The others panicked.

'Crap I didn't know it was tonight!' Peter exclaimed.

'Can't believe you fell for that!' Remus grinned.

* * *

**Honour**

'Me Professor? Wow, this is an honour.' Remus marvelled at his Prefect badge.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Don't get any funny ideas about booby-trapping the bathroom.'

'I hadn't thought of that, Sir.'

* * *

**A/N: **There will be a longer wait for part 4 to allow me time to catch up on writing more prompts as I've only written about half, and the ones I haven't uploaded yet don't really go together.. plus I've just started writing another multi-chap, but half-term is coming up so I should get some writing done then.

Please drop me a review on your way out.

_To be continued..._


End file.
